cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Norkel
Norkel, also known as Helcêh and The Hater of Mortals, was the second most powerful god in the universe. He was evil and manipulative. He was the second god to materialise after the creation of the universe. He stole Lokve's first creations and corrupted them, turning them into the mequë. He was exiled to the Void for his crimes but escaped on many occasions. He is regarded as the creator of evil by many cultures. His goal was to conquer Cerceres, the world that Lokve had set out for his chosen. His greatest attempt to conquer the world came during the time of the valiö, when Norkel's orks awoke from their slumber inside the mountains of Miraleeth and invaded the areas once owned by the Valiän Empire. He was, however, defeated by Lokve and an alliance of other gods but he was too powerful that even Lokve could not kill him and was forced to lock him inside the Void for eternity. Etymology and Titles Norkel is a name of unknown etymology. The ael'ùvahian word for black is derived from the valiän word for Norkel, norkùllá. ''Many languages have names for black, evil, darkness or corruption that are derived from ''norkùlla. '' Norkel went by many titles. He was called these titles for many different reasons, however, most of these titles were out of fear and hate. A few of them were out of respect and some were due to the appearance that he commonly took. A number of his titles referred to his prowess in battle as well as his position as one of the most powerful gods in the universe. 'The Demonic Knight' (Vâkdth Tûrkâlk Dagokndth) was a title which Norkel commonly went by. It was in reference to the armour that Norkel usually appeared in, as well as his evil and terrible nature. At first, this name was used to curse him, however, as the centuries progressed, Norkel fashioned the name for himself and sometimes referred to himself only as such. 'Eüthalïon the Fair' (Ûdthalnk vâkdth Dthûrk) was one of the rarest titles that Norkel went by. He was usually called this by his servants, such as the Three Kings of the Braggoldir and only when he wanted to appear in a fair form. In this form, he appeared as a being similar in appearance to an elf. Forms and Appearances Norkel has had many different avatars over the millions of years in which he has been active. The forms he uses fluctuate with his mood and manner, as well as when the situation demands it. For example, if Norkel were trying to trick someone, he would use a nicer-looking avatar while carrying out his work. If he were trying to intimidate someone, or was leading his armies into battle, he may use a more sinister form. The Demonic Knight Norkel's most commonly-used form was the ''demonic knight. This horrible-looking form was represented by a suit of heavy, steel and iron armour with great horns and jewels, with the metal plates arranged to look like scales. The armour carried a very jagged and fierce look, much like Norkel's personality. This form had many variations, however, the basic outline was the same for all avatars of this category and most differences were minor and trivial. While as this form, Norkel would commonly carry with him a giant scythe, made of a powerful metal enchanted to appear a dull green. Other weapons he used while appearing as such would be a huge mace or a falx. Norkel's aim when using this form was to appear threatening and menacing, so that he could intimidate people into doing his will. He also utilised this avatar when in battle, as it was his most fiercesome form. Many of the shischelkë modelled their appearance on this form and Norkel's own personal guard had armour similar to this. The form became known as the embodiment of darkness and the physical representation of the corruption of Helcêh. Eüthalïon the Fair Norkel sometimes required the use of a fair form, when he was communicating with those that he wanted to lure into his will. To do as he desired, Norkel fashioned for himself a handsome avatar that he could use when he wanted to discuss matters with those not of his creation or of malice and those that he could not force to submit to his will through fear. This form was commonly known as Eüthalïon the Fair or Eüthalïon the Elven. This form bore no weapons as Norkel desired to appear to be peaceful and placid. Instead, it commonly took with it an olive branch or a scroll, to signify peaceful or serene intentions. Despite its weak appearance, this form was one of the most powerful of Norkel's avatars and it had the power to bend many to its will. It could also change the landscape of the world to make it appear beautiful and peaceful. The Demon of Shadow Another form that Norkel took when wanting to appear threatening or terrifying was one of shadow. This avatar was composed entirely of shadow, which lacked solidity, but took the form of a demon-like creature. It was very tall and powerful and was one of his greatest forms. Its presence on a battlefield was enough to rout entire armies, even without the use of its powerful corruptive and demoralising abilities. Unlike most of his forms, it could take many shapes, though a demonic appearance was his most common use of this avatar. This form commonly possessed wings and horns, which Norkel could use to great effect when battling enemies. He used his wings many times to escape from injury or to pursue enemies. He also used it when travelling, though he commonly made himself appear in places instead of physically moving there. This form could take many weapons, however, most weapons were extension of itself. For example, it could change parts of its appearance to use as a sword or a mace. His horns could also be used as weapons and this avatar was large enough to sweep away many enemies with its body parts. This form also had a very powerful command of magic, specifically ones involving addling with the minds of others. It had a very corruptive influence and could make its enemies lose hope and retreat, though some individuals were immune to its effects. Norkel